Ou comment caser du Viktuuri malgré tout
by menthe07
Summary: Mesdames, messieurs j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer : c'est la rarepair week ! Au programme donc Otayuri, Seungchuchu et autres joyeusetés (même si l'auteur triche un peu et case du Viktuuri partout). Warning, niaiserie et débilité profonde au programme. Rating variable selon les chapitres (Et je n'ai encore jamais fait de résumé avec un sex-appeal aussi bas).
1. First Date

**Bonjour, bonsoir (et merci d'avoir cliqué, je vous aime, épousez-moi... ?),**

 **Je poste enfin mon premier OS pour la rarepair week de Yuri! on Ice. Pour les personnes normales (et paumées, donc) je vous fais un topo : Un OS par jour, selon un thème donné (qui fera office de titre... Bah oui, je suis une glandeuse). Ah oui, le Viktuuri est interdit** **. Sinon ce ne serait pas drôle (Et c'est un peu le principe de cette week).**

 **Yuri! on Ice appartient au studio Mappa !**

* * *

First Date

Yuri Plisetsky détestait sa vie. Vraiment. Et il ne comprenait pas _comment_ ni _pourquoi_ il s'était retrouvé dans cette putain de situation. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas le savoir.

"Je t'assure... Tu es parfait comme ça Yurio... Maintenant est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plaît arrêter de griffer ma tapisserie comme un chaton ?

-Et ta mère pour voir ?! hurla soudainement le russe en se tournant vers son interlocuteur. Il arrive dans dix minutes ! Dix putains de minutes ! Je suis pas prêt pour ça merde !

-Mais si, mais si..., pouffa Viktor en s'installant plus confortablement dans son canapé de luxe.

-Je vais te tuer.

-Tu as bien trop besoin de mes conseils en la matière, monsieur le puceau..."

Il y eut un petit silence dans la pièce et une troisième voix, légèrement contrariée intervint.

"Je ne vois pas le problème, moi... C'est très honorable d'être puceau à 19 ans, grogna un certain japonais en s'effondrant délibérément sur l'occupant du canapé.

-Hmmf ! Aie, Yuuri tu m'écrases trésor.

-Ça t'apprendra ! Arrête de le stresser espèce d'abruti !

-Mais... Mais...

-C'est toujours très compliqué un premier rendez-vous d'abord ! et puis, après une seconde de silence le japonais ajouta : Surtout quand on a des goûts vestimentaires comme ceux de Yurio...

-Quoi ?! T'as un problème avec mes fringues le porcelet ?!"

Yuuri sourit doucement et se lova contre son mari qui le serra dans des bras, non sans râler un peu contre le poids qui l'écrasait.

"Disons que tes goûts sont un peu spéciaux..., s'amusa l'autre russe. Mais il y est habitué, non ? Pas comme moi et Yuri... Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi mettre la première fois qu'on s'est revus alors...

-Ah... Tout s'explique, commenta Yuuri.

-...Tu as fait _quoi_ ?! Oh non ! Laisse tomber, je veux pas savoir ! D'ailleurs je sais même pas ce que je fous là ! Vous ne m'êtes d'aucune putain d'utilité !

-Bah... On t'aide à détresser non ?

-La belle affaire..."

Yuri soupira et abandonna son mur pour aller s'asseoir à son tour—avec plus de classe cependant, sur le canapé de son mentor.

"Je vous hais...

-On te croit..., répliqua Viktor, en réalité bien plus occupé à dévorer son brun des yeux qu'à supporter le jeune homme.

-Je vous hais _vraiment_... Et arrêtez de vous... de vous _tripoter_ comme ça ! C'est dégeulasse !

-Mais on ne—

-C'est tout comme ! Ta gueule !"

Un nouveau silence. Yuuri jette des regards anxieux au blond qui ronge ses ongles. en marmonnant. Viktor, pour sa part gigote un peu pour essayer d'attirer l'attention de son chéri sans grand succès.

"En plus je sais même pas ce qui lui a pris à ce con... Me demander comme ça... de... de...

-Sortir avec lui ? tenta le brun.

-Ouais c'est ça ! Quel... je veux dire, j'étais là normal et d'un coup... Et...

-Ça doit faire un choc.

-Hm... Il me balance ça comme ça...

-Bah ça devrait aller si tu l'aimes non ? détends-toi je suis sûr que tout sera parfait..."

Yuri soupira et marmonna un vague remerciement à l'égard du japonais qui lui sourit avec bienveillance. Quelques secondes plus tard la sonette retentit dans l'appartement du plus âgé qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un "enfin"qui fit rougir son compagnon. Nul doute qu'il allait enfin laisser libre cours à son imagination débordante mais ça, Yuri ne voulait pas le savoir.

"Bon j'y vais...

-C'est ça... Te presse surtout pas hein.

-Hm... il peut rester prendre le thé ici... Je sais pas peut-être que vous serez plus à l'aise...

-Non il ne peut pas ! Moi aussi je veux me mettre à l'aise !

-Mais Viktor... Imagine que Yurio ait besoin de notre aide et—

-Rien du tout ! Il va se débrouiller tout seul comme un grand !

-Mais...

-Je vais y aller hein...

-Dépêche-toi !

-Attends Yuriooooooo ! Si les vous allez plus loin n'oubliez pas de vous proté—"

La porte claqua violement et Yuri s'arrêta, essoufflé sur le palier en priant tous les dieux du monde pour que son tout nouveau (et premier) petit ami n'ait rien entendu de la conversation qui précédait... Ce qui, au vu de son expression incrédule s'avérait assez raté.

"Désolé... Viktor et l'autre katsudon... Tu sais comment ils sont hein."

Otabek passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux et acquiesça machinalement tandis que son ami le détaillait—notant avec satisfaction qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir fait un effort vestimentaire pour l'occasion.

"Allons-y."

Yuri sursauta lorsque la grande main du kazakh se saisit de la sienne mais préféra ne rien dire de peur que celui-ci ne change d'avis. Alors qu'il le conduisait dehors, il se surprit à admirer son profil droit, ses cheveux propres et parfaitement ordonnés pour l'occasion et ses yeux sombres, fixés sur le sol parce qu'il était trop embarrassé pour le regarder.

Il était adorable.

"T'es con tu sais."

Le brun tourna son regard vers lui et Yuri en profita pour le décoiffer vigoureusement et lui claquer un baiser sur la joue, ignorant son propre coeur et le rouge qui envahissait son visage. Mon dieu qu'il était niais à cet instant.

"Toi aussi t'es con..." sourit doucement le kazakh en resserant son emprise sur la main qu'il tenait encore.

"Pourquoi tu mens ?"

Cette fois, le brun rit franchement et Yuri sentit son coeur faire un truc chelou dans sa poitrine. Okay alors. Il s'était inquiété pour rien.

"On va où ?

-Ciné...

-Mhhh... On y est déjà allé y'a pas longtemps. Tu veux pas faire un autre truc ?

-Genre bouffer ? À tout hasard...

-C'est l'esprit."

Otabek grogne quelque chose à propos d'un café où le blond pourra _bouffer toutes les cochonneries_ qu'il voudra _mais qui le feront grossir de toutes façons, hein_ et Yuri boude un peu face à la moquerie. Okay, il aime bien le sucré... Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le charrier !

Le kazakh pouffe un peu et le traîne jusqu'au café en question en lui assurant qu'il payera pour se faire pardonner. Mais ce n'est qu'une fois installés, leurs jambes entremêlées et leurs bouches plus que proches que Yuri prend soudainement conscience de l'étrange bruit qui semble les suivre depuis le début.

"Ne, Otabek...?

-Quoi ? grogne son copain, visiblement frustré d'être interrompu à ce stade.

-T'entends pas comme un bruit chelou ? Genre appareil photo j'sais pas quoi ?

-De quoi tu...?"

Les deux jeunes hommes arrêtent tout mouvement l'espace d'un instant et Yuri perçoit une nouvelle fois très nettement le bruit d'une photo prise par un téléphone portable. Une grimace déforma soudainement son visage lorsqu'il comprit la situation.

"Bordel de... QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LÀ BANDE DE COUILLONS ?!"

Deux ricanements gênés lui répondirent alors que Viktor et Yuuri Nikiforov émergeaient de la nappe d'une table sous laquelle ils étaient planqués.

"Hum... Désolés ?

-Je vais vous assassiner...

-Cours Yuuri ! Cours ! On l'a énervé !"

Le japonais éclata de rire et attrapa la main de son mari pour se mettre à courir vers la sortie, le tout en provoquant un fracas innommable et en renversant la quasi-totalité de ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Après avoir poussé un hurlement de rage, son homologue russe se jeta à sa poursuite, laissant là son petit-ami un peu paumé.

Ce fut à peu prêt à ce moment-là qu'Otabek Altin comprit qu'il allait devoir se battre contre deux beaux-pères enragés et bien collants avant d'enfin pouvoir profiter de l'amour de sa vie.

Quelque part, c'était plutôt romantique.

* * *

 **J'ai galéré pendant des heures pour poster ceci,**

 **cordialement.**

 **(Oui, j'avais besoin d'écrire ça quelque part. Par ailleurs, il se peut que je ne respecte pas exactement les délais. Pourquoi ? Eh bien c'est très simple. Mon ordinateur ET ma wifi ont formé une coalition contre ma personne pour m'empêcher de poster des fanfictions gays.**

 **C'est un scandale mesdames et messieurs)**


	2. Social Media

**Heya ! Vous me croyiez morte hein ? Eh bien non, dommage parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est Seungchuchu au programme (je sais, je dois être la seule personne au monde à shipper Phitchit et Seung-gil) (oui, ma vie est triste).**

 **Attention, ce truc est niais au possible. Genre, encore plus que d'habitude (oui, oui, c'est possible).**

 **Bref, comme disent nos amis anglo-saxons : Enjoy !**

* * *

Social Media

"Seung-gil !"

Le coréen sursauta légèrement et reposa son bouquin sur la table basse du salon avant de tourner son regard sombre vers son petit ami. Okay... Quoi _encore_?!

"Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on prenne un selfie tous les deuuux ? Tu m'aimes pas assez c'est ça ?"

Et voilà, c'était reparti. Il lui avait pourtant bien expliqué des millions et des millions de fois qu'il n'aimait _pas_ les réseaux sociaux et qu'il était absolument hors de question qu'il y figure de quelque manière que ce soit. _D_ _'autant plus_ qu'il ne souhaitait pas que sa famille apprenne ses _tendances_ de cette façon

Et elle ne réagirait certainement pas très positivement...

Mais non, son copain ne pouvait juste pas intégrer le concept de vie privée. Il avait beaucoup de chance que Seung-gil soit raide dingue de lui : il l'aurait largué sans autre forme de procès dans le cas contraire.

"Seung-giiiiiiiil...

-Mh ?

-Rien qu'un selfie... Un seul...

-C'est non.

-Mais, mais..."

Le brun poussa un long soupir avant de se pencher pour enlaçer le thaïlandais qui boudait toujours et de lui voler un léger baiser.

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas contre toi...

-Je boude. T'es qu'un sans-coeur.

-Mon dieu... On en a déjà parlé alors arrête de faire l'idiot. Je ne peux juste pas m'afficher comme ça avec toi.

-T'as honte en fait hein...?"

Seung-gil n'a pas besoin de répondre. Phitchit le connaît trop bien pour ça et c'est un vrai soulagement de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer sur ce genre de problème avec lui. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion auparavant et Seung-gil s'était senti si mal qu'il avait bien cru ne jamais la terminer.

Il avait encore cette putain de boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de parler.

Ce sentiment débile d'être différent.

D'être sale.

Mauvais.

Seung-gil sursauta à nouveau en sentant les mains de son amant se glisser dans ses cheveux avec tendresse.

"Tu penses trop.

-Peut-être..."

Les yeux de Phitchit le scrutaient un peu trop à son goût, mais il ne s'y attarda pas. C'était sa manière de vérifier qu'il allait bien, après tout.

Et c'est pour cela que Seung-gil l'aimait.

Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait quelqu'un qui se _préoccupait_ de lui. Qui s'inquiétait lorsqu'il râlait et qui l'écoutait parler de ses problèmes—mineurs ou non.

Quelqu'un, un homme qui l'acceptait et lui retournait ses sentiments.

Qui le comprenait.

Qui l'appelait régulièrement pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Phitchit.

Phitchit Chulanont.

Il ne parviendra certainement jamais à exprimer ses sentiments. Du moins pas sans une ou deux crises de larmes.

Il espérait juste que Phitchit parviendrait à le supporter jusque là.

"Seung-gil ?

-Moui ?

-On en prend une juste pour mon fond d'écran alors ?"

Le coréen esquissa un léger sourire devant la figure épanouie du brun. Il était irrécupérable.

"Juste une alors..."

* * *

 **Je sais que c'est court mais je dois bien avouer que je ne me sentais pas de prolonger le truc au vu de la chute. Oui, je suis une feignasse.**

 **Anyway, je prie à présent vos nobles personnes de me dire ce qu'elles pensent de ce ship. Like, _please_ je suis vraiment la seule à penser que Seung-gil mérite un adorable petit ami qui le supportera toute sa vie ? Regardez ce pauvre bébé aigri et solitaire (;-;). He deserves love. **


	3. Kink

**Hi guys !**

 **Me revoilà avec _encore_ du Seungchuchu. Oui, je sais. Ça fait deux chapitres de suite mais pour ma défense je change au prochain donc j'en profite tant que je peux (et qu'Internet n'est pas totalement mort).**

 **Encore une fois c'est niais au possible. Oh, vous trouverez bien quelques sous-entendus très subtiles (tousse tousse) et un peu plus adultes mais vous vous en remettrez je pense...**

 **(Oui je préfère prévenir... On ne sait jamais si une chaste personne venait à poser les yeux sur cette chose ?)**

* * *

Kink

"Phitchit Chulanont !"

Le susnommé déglutit difficilement tandis que le cri de rage de son amant résonnait dans leur petit appartement. Il eut tout juste le temps de se demander ce qu'il lui reprochait avant de le voir débarquer dans leur chambre uniquement vêtu d'un boxer —qu'il lui avait par ailleurs emprunté peu auparavant.

Il aimait vraiment voir Seung-gil porter ses vêtements...

"Oui mon amour ? tenta le basané afin de désamorcer la colère de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Un problème ?

-Un _problème_?! Phitchit tu _savais_ que j'avais une conférence _aujourd'hui, là, maintenant,_ qu'elle était _importante_ , qu'il fallait que je fasse bonne figure, que mes _parents_ y seraient et tu... Tu...

-Je quoi ?"

Le coréen lui répondit par un geste désespéré en désignant son cou découvert. Phitchit comprit.

"Ah... Désolé ? Je t'assure que c'était involontaire...

- _Involontaire ?!_ Mais j'en ai _partout_! Et on ne voit que _ça_! s'égosilla le brun.

-Du calme, du calme..."

Avec un léger sourire, Phitchit se pencha pour attraper la taille de son compagnon et le faire basculer avec lui dans les draps. Le coréen jura, se débattit mollement en grommelant des "ne crois pas que j'te pardonne" peu convaincus qui firent pouffer son amant, amusé de le voir perdre son calme légendaire.

"C'est rien t'inquiète... Mets une écharpe ils vont rien capter.

-Mhh..."

Seung-gil ne répondit rien de plus : Phitchit s'employait à présent à se faire pardonner en embrassant une à une les diverses marques qu'il avait laissé dans son cou la nuit dernière. Et il devait bien avouer que la sensation était plutôt plaisante.

"Phitchit... Tu sais bien que je suis sensible par ici et que je dois me préparer, protesta-t'il tandis que le brun mordillait avec application la base de son cou déjà bien rouge.

-On a encore un peu de temps."

Le coréen voulu répondre mais une morsure un peu plus forte que les autres l'en empêcha et il dut se résoudre à fermer sa bouche pour éviter de laisser quelques bruits embarrassants lui échapper. Bon. Très bien, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient encore du temps...

Par contre s'il pouvait éviter de laisser de nouvelles marques... Certes, elles étaient très loin de lui déplaire et Phitchit les adorait, mais il ne tenait pas spécialement à subir une interview gênante lorsque ces _hyènes_ de journalistes en prendraient conscience.

"Phitchit..."

Son souffle s'accéléra légèrement lorsque le thaïlandais passa ses mains sous son boxer pour le peloter. Dans son cou, ses lèvres se faisaient toujours plus entreprenantes et il ne doutait pas qu'il avait à présent quelques merveilleux suçons supplémentaires.

"Phitchit... S'il te plaît...

-C'est marrant mais t'as vraiment pas l'air convaincu... Enfin si t'y tiens..."

Seung-gil poussa un léger soupir soulagé en sentant son amant se décoller. En voyant sa moue un peu frustrée, il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser chastement pour le consoler.

"On reprendra ça ce soir ok ?

-Je sais pas... J'aurais peut-être plus envie d'ici là..."

Seung-gil leva les yeux aux ciel, mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

"Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à t'inviter à prendre ta douche avec moi. Allez, bouge tes fesses !"

Le brun ricana un "tu les aimes mes fesses, hein ?" qui acheva de détendre son amant. Finalement les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la salle de bain en échangeant des blagues douteuses que Seung-gil aurait réprimées dans d'autres circonstances. Mais il fallait avouer que Phitchit faisait des merveilles en la matière et il aurait été bien con de ne pas en profiter.

Et, honnêtement, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller, à cette interview.

Un immense problème se posa cependant une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Non seulement il était en retard, mais en plus il n'avait absolument _aucune_ putain d'écharpe à se mettre sous la main. Et Phitchit non plus.

Ils couraient donc partout dans l'appartement comme deux poules sans tête, Phitchit priant désespérément google de lui révéler l'emplacement dudit vêtement.

"T'as cherché dans la panière à linge ? Google dit que—

-Mon Dieu Phitchit ! Qui met ses écharpes à laver ?! Sérieusement ?!

-Roooh ça va... J'essaie d'aider moi hein.

-Si tu ne m'avais pas fait de suçons pour commencer on en serait pas là !

-Quel râleur ! Tiens enfile ça !"

Seung-gil réceptionna par réflexe le pull à col roulé crème que lui envoya son copain. Ah. Bien trouvé. Phitchit était définitivement son sauveur.

Il enfila avec soulagement le vêtement, vola un dernier baiser au thaïlandais qui riait de son air affolé et sortit de l'appartement avec empressement en priant pour que le taxi qu'on lui avait envoyé soit toujours là (Parce qu'il ne prenait pas le métro, _lui_... Non mais quelle horreur ! fréquenter des _gens_!).

Seung-gil poussa un long soupir en s'asseyant enfin sur la banquette arrière du taxi. Le chauffeur le regardait de travers, il avait oublié son mentau et ses cheveux formait une masse informe parfaitement innommable.

Son cou le brûlait un peu. Et le col grattait affreusement.

Mais Seung-gil s'en foutait : Le pull portait encore l'odeur de Phitchit et cela suffisait à le rendre heureux.


	4. High School

**Hey, hey, hey !**

 **Oui je n'ai aucune excuse et oui j'ai encore pondu un truc niais. Voilà... Sorry, sorry... (Au mois j'ai la décence de prévenir que voulez-vous que je dise ?)**

 **Anyway, bienvenu au pays des bisounours !**

* * *

High School

Lorsque J.J. rencontra Isabella pour la première fois, il avait 16 ans et elle se tenait devant lui sans le voir. Il la trouva belle, avec ses cheveux noirs coupés à la garçonne et ses yeux clairs, mais parce que des dizaines de garçons l'entouraient, il ne parvint pas à l'aborder.

Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à se laisser impressioner par les autres.

Mais Isabella... Et ses fans.

C'était quelque chose. Il fallait la voir arriver tous les matins, toujours parfaitement habillée et maquillée. Ensuite, un mec quelconque venait lui porter son sac, la complimentait et ils se dirigeaient ensemble vers le bâtiment principal où l'attendait le reste de sa Cour.

J.J. avait fini par se dire que cela n'en valait pas la peine. Que peut importe à quel point cette femme était belle, tout était probablement faux chez elle et qu'il serait incapable d'aimer quelqu'un comme ça.

Et puis, il avait le patinage. Son véritable amour et ce pour quoi il se levait tous les matins.

Alors il s'était forcé à détourner son regard d'elle lorsqu'ils se croisaient au détour d'un couloir. À ne pas lui parler, à ne pas lui sourire, à ne pas essayer.

De toutes façons, elle lui briserait le coeur.

De toutes façons, elle était probablement stupide.

De toutes façons, des filles, il pouvait en avoir autant qu'il voulait.

Il ne pouvait juste pas l'avoir, elle. Mais il s'en remettrait. Il était jeune après tout.

Mais un jour, alors qu'il avalait son hamburger à la cafétéria, Isabella s'était assise à côté de lui. Enfin, entre lui et son meilleur pote de l'époque plus précisément. Mais à côté de lui quand même.

Et elle était seule.

Et elle lui parlait.

Elle lui _souriait_ , même.

Ce jour-là, J.J. tomba amoureux d'elle une seconde fois. Et ils devinrent amis.

Il apprit beaucoup de choses. D'abord qu'elle aimait le patinage artistique et ensuite qu'elle n'était ni stupide, si superficielle bien qu'elle aimât prendre soin d'elle et qu'elle passait souvent de longues minutes dans la salle de bain à choisir quelle tenue enfiler.

Plus tard, il apprit aussi qu'elle avait commencé à s'intéresser au patinage artistique pour lui. Parce qu'elle avait entendu dire qu'il était compétiteur à haut niveau.

Il en fut si heureux qu'il l'emmena à la patinoire du coin où ils passèrent des heures à bavasser et où il put enfin lui tenir la main.

Encore plus tard, alors qu'il tenait son visage en coupe, J.J. remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas de fond de teint. Qu'elle ne s'autorisait que le rouge à lèvres, parfois un peu de fard et de mascara lors de grandes occasions.

Elle n'était pas si fausse, après tout.

Pas si mesquine, pas si terrible.

C'était même le contraire. Isabella était plutôt du genre à aider les mamies à traverser la route. À chercher ses affaires qu'il oubliait régulièrement chez elle sans se plaindre, mais plutôt avec un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres, heureuse de trouver un de ses caleçons moisissant sous son lit ou décorant la salle-de-bain.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait absolument pas de s'énerver contre lui lorsqu'elle considérait qu'il dépassait les bornes.

J.J. l'aimait.

Il l'aimait chaque jour un peu plus et il voulait continuer à l'aimer durant de longues années.

Et ce fut pour cette raison que lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'école où ils s'étaient rencontrés, il lui demanda d'emmenager avec lui. Pour une durée parfaitement indéterminée.

* * *

 **Je sais que ce n'est pas un couple très représenté... Mais bon j'ai toujours tendance à défendre les opprimés (tousse, tousse).**

 **Plus sérieusement j'imagine que cette chère Isabella est loin d'être populaire (d'ailleurs je ne l'apprécie pas plus que ça... haha). Mais après réflexion j'ai pensé qu'elle méritait bien son OS elle aussi ! I mean, look at this cutie qui supporte son fiancé ! C'est adorable... (et fluff... vive le fluff)**


	5. Cultural Differences

**Oui, Seigneur j'ai pêché, me revoilà avec (juste un peu) de Viktuuri.**

 **(Et je sais ce n'est PAS le principe de ce recueil. Mais c'est moi l'auteur. Nah.)**

 **Plus sérieusement aujourd'hui on retourne sur du Otayuri parce que je suis faible et que je les aime et que... oui j'ai encore besoin de fluff. Et pour votre gouverne, sachez que j'ai vraiment galéré à le pondre celui-là hein (ou quand l'auteur a l'impression de ne plus savoir parler ou écrire correctement) !**

 **Et j'ai essayé de faire des efforts pour obtenir quelque chose de propre (on ne voit pas la différence vous me direz... whatever c'est psychologique) !**

 **Kiss les gens je vous aime !**

* * *

Cultural Differences

"Yuuri ! Mon amour tu peux m'aider avec ça s'il te plait ?"

Ledit amour fronça les sourcils en voyant son mari, la bouche en coeur et l'air particulièrement satisfait de sa nouvelle trouvaille, lui tendre des baguettes en bois avec un enthousiasme suspect. Vraiment il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit de l'inviter au restaurant alors qu'ils mangeaient déjà très bien chez eux. La nostalgie, sans doute.

"Mais... Vitya ?

-J'ai oublié comment les utiliser..."

Le japonais ouvrit de grands yeux face au mensonge un poil trop évident de son cher _Vitya_ et se tourna vers Yuri qui avait accepté de les accompagner pour lui demander de l'aide. Le blond se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel devant tant de stupidité.

"démerde-toi tout seul."

Il n'aurait jamais du dire cela.

Yuuri avait résisté héroïquement pendant plusieurs minutes mais donnait à présent la becquée à Viktor juste sous ses yeux, et au beau milieu du restaurant je vous prie.

Pourquoi était-il venu déjà ?

"Allez ouvre la bouche Vitya..., soupira le japonais, bien plus amusé par la situation qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Et fais attention, n'en mets pas partout !

-À tes ordres chéri !"

La moitié de la populace les regardait déjà. Yuri crut un instant qu'il allait en mourir tant il se sentait gêné et pesta contre les deux hommes qui ne pouvaient _décidément_ pas se tenir plus de deux minutes malgré tous les efforts qu'ils avaient fait en ce sens.

"Viktor...

-Moui ?

-Avale... Et plus vite que ça. J'aimerais manger mon plat tant qu'il est encore chaud.

-T'aimes bien quand j'avale hein ? ricana le russe ce qui fit rougir les joues de Yuuri et tousser bruyamment le plus jeune qui tentait d'étouffer leur conversation.

-Putain arrêtez ça ! Bandes de pervers !

-Désolé Yurio, s'excusa le brun embarrassé avant de reprendre sa tâche.

-Tu sais que Viktor peut utiliser des baguettes hein ? il est con mais y'a des limites...

-Hey ! J'ai oublié comment on fait d'abord !

-Menteur !"

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel devant la puérilité de son mentor et retourna à son propre plat, un curry au gingembre qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, n'avait pas exactement le même goût que ceux que préparait habituellement Yuuri.

Parce que Yuuri était un _très_ bon cuisinier. Et le russe préférerait se tuer plutôt que de l'avouer mais il préférait largement manger chez lui et Viktor. Non seulement la cuisine était meilleure, mais ils évitaient aussi les regards qui pesaient sur leurs personnes au moindre geste un peu déplacé.

Bon, il fallait avouer qu'en l'occurrence le couple avait largement dépassé le simple _geste déplacé_.

Un coup d'oeil lui apprit que Yuuri avait fini de nourrir son mari et que celui-ci s'était miraculeusement souvenu de la bonne façon de manier ses baguettes.

Et il avait assez visiblement décidé de lui retourner la faveur.

"Vi-Viktor !"

Yuri regarda le japonais qui protestait mollement contre les avances de son mari. Qui est-ce qu'il comptait tromper comme ça au juste ?

Évidemment quelques secondes plus tard le brun craquait et se laissait nourrir bon gré, mal gré. Sa première réaction fut de râler contre la niaiserie du truc et de crier haut et fort que les gens sensés s'abstenaient de faire ce genre de choses dégoûtantes en public.

La seconde fut d'admettre que ça n'avait pas l'air trop mal.

* * *

"Je croyais que t'en avais marre de bouffer japonais ?

-Ouais. J'ai changé d'avis."

Otabek leva un sourcil suspicieux en entrant dans le petit restaurant que son petit ami avait choisi lui-même pour la Saint-Valentin.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Yuri avait l'air si excité.


	6. Winter

**Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs je vous** **souhaite le bonsoir (ou le bonjour)**

 **Je sais que ce sixième OS se sera fait attendre (et qu'il est plutôt court— Que voulez-vous on ne se refait pas) mais j'avais des circonstances atténuantes : C'est du yuri (et il n'y a pas de jeu de mots douteux dans cette phrase).**

 **...Comment ça ce n'est pas une excuse ?**

 **Anyway je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait du yuri et du het dans un seul recueil. J'avoue que j'en suis très fière.**

* * *

Winter

"Sara !"

La brune poussa un de ces longs soupirs qui se méthamorphosaient toujours en nuage pâle. De doux flocons se posaient sur ses joues roses de froid et ses lèvres gerçées étaient légèrement entrouvertes.

L'hiver couvrait la gracieuse Saint-Pétersbourg de ses ailes blanches.

"Eh ! Tu m'écoutes ? Sara !"

Son amie lui faisait de grands signes un peu plus loin mais Sara ne l'entendait qu'à peine car le vent soufflait bien fort. En la voyant s'agiter ainsi elle se hâta pour la rejoindre.

Quelle idée de se donner rendez-vous par un temps pareil... Cela ressemblait certes beaucoup à Mila mais ne plaisait que très moyennement à l'italienne. La pauvre s'était habituée à des climats beaucoup plus accueillants et avait encore du mal à s'adapter aux températures russes.

D'ailleurs Mila n'avait aucune empathie à ce sujet et profitait toujours de la situation pour la taquiner gentiment.

"Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à avancer comme un canard ?

-Tu es pénible tu sais ?

-Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes..."

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel tandis que la russe lui envoyait un clin d'oeil en gloussant. Elle s'était habituée depuis longtemps aux taquineries mais l'exubérance de son amie la laissait encore un peu confuse, même si elle-même n'était pas en reste dans ce domaine.

Le résultat était d'ailleurs explosif et entraînait bien souvent chez leurs collègues une confusion sans nom.

Sara ne se souvenait plus trop du moment où tout cela était devenu une forme de jeu entre elles.

Sara ne se souvenait pas non plus du moment où cela avait cessé d'être un jeu pour elle.

Elle savait juste qu'aujourd'hui ce n'était plus drôle, c'était juste fatiguant.

"C'est vrai."

Mila interroge son ton un peu trop mélancolique de ses beaux yeux bleus. Ils ont la couleur du ciel d'hiver. Quelque chose de doux et de triste à la fois.

Sara l'aime tellement.

"Et si on faisait un bonhomme ?"

Mila se penche avec enthousiasme pour former la boule de départ sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et Sara la suit avec un demi-sourire aux lèvres. C'est tellement ridicule comme situation qu'elle ne pense même pas à se plaindre.

Et puis, ça fait plaisir à Mila.

"Comment on va faire pour la carotte ?

-On verra à la fin ! Fight !"

Mila rit un peu. Ses cheveux rouges collent ses joues mouillées et ses lèvres forment le plus beaux des sourires. Sara voudrait le lui dérober ici et maintenant.

Mais elle ne fait rien. Elle bavarde comme d'habitude et son amie lui répond comme tous les jours. Elle retombe dans la mécanique quotidienne qui la rassure et rythme sa vie en Russie.

C'était vraiment trop fatiguant.

Lorsqu'elles s'arrêtent pour admirer leur chef-d'oeuvre il est déjà tard et le soleil décline. Sara râle parce qu'il n'a pas de nez et Mila prend un selfie avec. Toutes deux ont les doigts engourdis, leurs vêtements sont trempés et leurs muscles tremblent mais au moins la brune n'a plus froid. Il faut croire que construire des bonhommes de neige constitue une activité sportive respectable.

"Viens on en prend une toutes les deux !"

L'italienne acquiesce de bon coeur et vient se caler contre son amie le temps d'une photo. Elle sent son flanc tiède contre le sien, ses bras autour de son cou et ses lèvres sur sa joue. Son coeur s'emballe quand le blanc du flash se mêle à la neige et un sourire stupide déforme son visage.

Elle aurait aimé que le temps s'arrête et se mêle à cette photo. Que les lèvres de Mila ne quittent jamais sa joue.

Son sourire se fane doucement à mesure que le flash s'éteint et que la chaleur de Mila la quitte.

Les yeux de Mila, se dit-elle sont les plus beaux du monde. Ils ressemblent au ciel d'hiver.

Sara aimerait juste qu'ils ne soient pas aussi loin.


	7. Reencounter

**Et voici le dernier acte de cette (très longue) semaine ! Encore une fois c'est un peu trop niais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... Je m'excuse par avance auprès des amateurs d'Angst ou autre joyeusetés du genre.**

 **Par ailleurs si j'ai oublié de répondre à une review dites-le moi ! (À moins que vous ne soyez en guest, dans ce cas je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre... Croyez-moi j'en suis la première frustrée) Honnêtement je me sentirais vraiment trop coupable, d'autant plus que je chéris chacunes de mes reviews avec une ardeur typiquement auteuresque (et cette phrase était très étrange).**

 **Dans tous les cas un grand merci à tout le monde (Je dois sonner affreusement pédante, c'est horrible (la gêne) bref, bisous ! *-)) ) !**

* * *

Reencounter

Yuri ne voulait pas qu'Otabek parte. Vraiment pas.

C'était la seule chose qui hantait ses pensées jour et nuit. Il était resté bloqué dans cette étrange spirale où il ne faisait que craindre, redouter le jour où il le quitterait. Mais voilà, Otabek partait aujourd'hui.

Okay, son ami avait des obligations. Okay il ne pouvait pas passer le reste de sa vie en Espagne ou en Russie parce qu'il avait des amis et une famille qui l'attendait chez lui. Et okay, il voulait bien l'admettre, sa seule personne n'était pas une raison suffisante pour l'empêcher de partir...

Mais malgré tout...

Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et se força à rester concentré sur sa boisson. Un chocolat chaud. Que Beka venait de lui payer.

Il renifla.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

Autour d'eux, les gens parlaient si fort qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'entendre. Ils avaient trouvé refuge dans la cafétéria de l'aéroport mais celle-ci était tout aussi bondée.

De guerre lasse, les deux garçons s'étaient assis par terre et avait commencé à consommer leurs boissons respectives. Et Otabek, à ses côtés avait fini son coca depuis un bon moment tandis que son chocolat à lui refroidissait.

Il n'y pouvait rien, Yuri. Sa gorge était si serrée qu'il ne pouvait rien avaler.

"J'veux pas que tu partes."

Otabek le regarda sans comprendre. Trop de bruit. Il lui fit signe de répéter mais Yuri n'en avait plus la force.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car, après tout, Otabek partirait peu importe son avis. C'était mieux comme ça.

Il tenta de se consoler : ils se reverront forcément un jour ou l'autre. Peut-être même plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Et puis, ils avaient échangé leurs mails.

La belle affaire.

Yuri termina son verre avec agacement. La boule dans sa gorge avait grandi et il se sentait vraiment mal. Tout était de la faute de cet abruti de kazakh. On avait pas idée de débouler dans la vie des gens comme ça et de repartir aussi sec. On avait pas idée de de déchirer son coeur sans préavis. Juste comme ça. Avec deux-trois regards, quelques sourires et quelques gestes.

Et le pire c'était que ce con ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Quel idiot.

Le blond jura en russe et enfonça sa tête dans ses bras pour cacher son visage. La foule autour de lui semblait plus bruyante, mais Otabek ne disait rien.

Il était fatigué.

Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, loin de toute cette agitation, se blottir sous sa couette en regardant la télé et jouer à des trucs débiles sur son téléphone.

Avec Otabek.

Mais Otabek partait.

Il sentit la main du brun se poser sur son avant-bras et lui désigner le tableau d'affichage où la plateforme d'embarquement de son vol venait d'apparaître. Génial. Plus que quelques minutes. Non, vraiment... super.

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas chialer en prenant la main qu'Otabek lui tendait. Il contempla un instant son air impassible et sa poitrine se serra.

C'était juste un au-revoir. Il n'y avait pas là de quoi faire un mélodrame, merde à la fin. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il juste pas agir comme n'importe quel ami normal et arrêter d'être aussi émotif ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?!

"Yuri ?

-Ouais, j'arrive."

Le russe se traîna péniblement jusqu'à son ami qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Il sentit la grande main d'Otabek lui tapoter maladroitement l'épaule, comme s'il s'excusait de quelque chose et ils reprirent leur route. Autour d'eux, la foule diminuait lentement et avec elle les milliers de bruits parasites qui gênaient. Mais Otabek ne disait toujours rien.

D'ailleurs, cela n'étonnait pas Yuri : Ce con ne savait pas s'exprimer.

"Bon bah... Salut hein ?"

Ils s'étaient arrêté. Yuri avait vaguement l'impression que cette histoire était surréaliste, qu'elle n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller et que Beka serait là, avec lui.

Comme avant.

Un drôle de rêve...

"Yuri ?"

Il sursauta soudainement. Les mains d'Otabek étaient sur ses joues mais Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. D'ailleurs il ne voulait même pas comprendre pourquoi.

Tout cela n'était pas en train de se passer.

Il sentait les pouces d'Otabek aller et venir sous ses paumettes, essuyer gauchement quelque chose d'humide.

Ah, parce qu'il pleurait comme une gonzesse, en plus ?

Avec un son étranglé, il chassa les mains de son ami de son visage et entreprit de nettoyer lui-même les traces de ses larmes. Un sentiment d'impuissance l'étreignit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que celles-ci semblaient ne jamais voulait s'arrêter.

C'était la pire situation possible.

Et ce con, qui le regardait sans savoir quoi faire.

Il se sentait si mal.

"Yuri, arrête de pleurer je t'en prie... Je t'assure que..."

Le brun s'arrêta, sembla chercher ses mots pendant un instant. Puis, ses sourcils se fronçèrent et Yuri eut à peine le temps d'intégrer la situations que des lèvres étrangères se posaient sur les siennes.

Il eut un léger soubresaut et ce fut tout. Déjà, Otabek s'éloignait et le regardait avec inquiétude.

Merde.

Il n'avait pas prévu ça.

"Yuri ? Ça va mieux ? Je suis désolé c'est juste que... Tu sais ?"

Le blond hocha la tête. Soudainement, il se sentit très con d'avoir pensé que leur séparation laissait Otabek indifférent. Bien sûr que lui aussi, il ne voulait pas partir. Bien sûr qu'il voulait qu'ils restent ensemble.

Peut-être même qu'il l'aimait.

Avec un demi-sourire, le russe se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son ami. Il se sentait mieux, dans les bras d'Otabek. Presque bien.

Otabek souriait aussi, à présent.

Bien sûr qu'il partait, mais maintenant Yuri savait que les choses avaient changé.

Lors de leur prochaine rencontre, ils ne seront plus amis.

Il regarda le brun. Son visage un peu rouge et son air confus. Ses yeux brillants de tendresse.

Il sent ses grandes mains aller et venir contre son dos dans une tentative un peu vaine d'apaisement.

Du moins plus entièrement.


End file.
